warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Valaya
Valaya, Dwarf Ancestor Goddess of Home and Hearth, Healing and Brewing is the wife of both Grungni and Grimnir. She is the founder of many Dwarf holds (including Karaz-a-Karak and Karak Eight Peaks) and the protector of the Dwarf race. Overview Valaya is the wife of both Grungni and Grimnir. She is the goddess of the hearth, healing, and brewing, the founder of many Dwarfholds (including Karaz-a-Karak and Karak Eight Peaks) and the protector of the Dwarf race. Valaya is credited with establishing the Dwarf culture and inventing their runic script. When Grungni prophesied the coming of Chaos, Valaya devised a special rune to protect the Dwarfs and their underground shelters from the hostile magic inherent in the warp matter. Valaya is depicted as the archetypal Dwarf woman with long, braided hair reaching down to her feet. She is normally shown wearing chain mail over a purple gown, and carrying a rune-axe named Kradskonti (“Peacegiver”). Symbol A shield with the runic representation of “Ancestor Queen” (Gromthi Rinri) is the symbol most often associated with the cult of Valaya. Other symbols include a sheaf of hops and a stylized hearth. Valaya’s Clerics wear purple robes trimmed in gold, and wear a round medallion with her cult runes inscribed upon it. Worship As with other Ancestor Gods, Valaya is worshipped by Dwarfs throughout the Old World and Norsca. In particular, Valaya is venerated by artisans, scholars, and physicians. Offerings to Valaya include beer, shields, and food. Valaya guards both the concept of the homeland and the clan, concepts with which men have little empathy or understanding - as a result, there are few Human worshippers of Valaya. Temples All Dwarfholds have temples to Valaya, usually located close to the Queen’s chambers; the largest is located in Karaz-a-Karak. Statues of the Ancestor Goddess flank an altar where offerings are made. The statue on the left shows her peaceful aspect, unarmoured, with a healthy infant in one arm and a tankard of ale in the free hand. The other statue shows her in a mail coat and helmet with a shield held before her and her axe raised. Frescoes on the walls depict scenes from Dwarf life. Shrines to Valaya are located in every domicile and brewery in every Dwarf settlement. These are maintained by residents, rather than any clergy. Friends and Enemies The cult of Valaya is allied with the other cults of the Dwarf pantheon. It maintains friendly relations with the cults of Sigmar and Rhya, as well as the Old Faith and Halfling cults. The cult is neutral towards other Old World cults, and suspicious of those of the Elves. As might be expected, the cult is hostile towards the enemies of Dwarfs. Holy Days The major holy days of Valaya occur on the Spring and Autumn Equinoxes. These days roughly correspond to the planting and harvesting of crops essential to ale production. Cult Requirements The cult of Valaya is open to any adult Dwarf, especially brewers and healers. Strictures All initiates and clerics of Valaya must abide by the following strictures: * Always provide aid to a wounded or ailing Dwarf. * Always assist a Dwarf-friend in need. * Always attend to the needs of the young. * Always protect fellow Dwarfs from harm, especially at the hands of a Dwarf enemy. * Never allow Dwarf ale to fall in the hands of enemies, unless to do so saves Dwarf lives. * Never knowingly sell or otherwise distribute spoiled ale. Trials Trials set by Valaya usually involve tending to the sick and infirm at isolated settlements and mining communities. Sometimes trials may involve journeying to wilderness areas to gather rare medicinal plants or to locate likely sites for new settlements. Trivia * Temples to Valaya were guarded by an exclusively female order of warriors called the Valkyrie Guards. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd Edition: Stone & Steel. ** : pg. 71 ** : pg. 104 * : Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Tome of Salvation. ** : pg. 124 * Warhammer RPG 4th Edition: Core Rulebook. ** pg. 216 * The War of Vengeance: The Great Betrayal (novel) by Chris Wraight. ** Chapter Seven: Hearth and Hold es:Valaya Category:Ancestor Gods Category:Karaz-a-Karak Category:V